


Sam has a question

by DeepDarkFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Dean, Clueless Castiel, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkFandom/pseuds/DeepDarkFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Dean and Cas a question and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Cas?” Sam yelled.

“Yes Sam?”

“Can you come over here please?”

Silence, then a mop of dark hair appeared in the doorway. “How can I assist you Sam?” Sam grinned in anticipation. When he had first seen this on the internet he had flinched inwardly, but this would be worth it. “Have you seen the clown that hides from gay people?”

Cas blinked. “Why would a clown be disinclined to interact with a particular sexual orientation? Do you require me to smite it?” Sam insisted, “Have you seen it?” Cas looked utterly bewildered and said slowly, “No.” Sam crowed in delight and began laughing hysterically.

Dean chose that moment to walk into the room, coming to investigate the inhuman sounds Sam was currently producing. He was confronted by the sight of Sam honking on the ground and Cas standing over him with a familiar head tilt and squinty eyes in place. Cas looked adorable. That’s right. Dean Winchester thought the angel Castiel was adorable. True, the first time he’d had these decidedly not straight thoughts he’s freaked out a bit, but after a lot of thinking - and drinking - he decided it didn’t really matter which gender he was attracted to. He liked who he liked, and he knew he more than liked Cas. He wasn’t about to make a move though, unless he was sure Cas liked guys. He would rather wait indefinitely than ruin their friendship.

Cas latched onto Dean’s (probably questionable) sanity like a lifejacket. “Dean, why is Sa-” He was quickly interrupted by Sam. “Dean! Have you seen the clown that hides from gay people?” Dean stared at him for a long time. He looked directly into Sam’s still watering eyes until Sam began to get a niggling feeling he’d made a mistake. Just as he opened his mouth in an attempt to save himself, Dean said matter of factly, “I’m not gay, I’m bi. Jeez Sam, get your facts straight. Well … not straight …” he trailed off thoughtfully. Sam did an impression of a goldfish, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

* * *

Later, Sam heard muffled voices from the hallway outside. Like the creeper he was, he strained his ears and caught Cas’ frustrated words.

“... still don’t understand, Dean. Obviously I prefer men, but as a celestial being I have no gender and therefore cannot be g-” His voice was abruptly cut off and Sam didn’t need much imagination to guess what was happening. He’d have to have been blind to miss how those two had been staring at each other...


	2. Epilogue

“Dean!” The man in question lifted his head from his beer and half finished pie. “What’s wrong Cas?” he asked quickly, worried by the panicked tone of Cas’ voice. Cas rushed into the kitchen, cheeks flushed from running. The colour in his cheeks reminded Dean of how Cas goes pink whenever he kisses him. He felt a bubble of warm pleasure rise up in him at the thought that he could finally call Cas his boyfriend.

“Sam appears to be having Death Star tendencies!” Cas exclaimed.

Dean blinked. He and Sam had managed to educate Cas in pop culture but it didn’t appear to be making communication easier. He took a gulp from his beer and prompted him. “Cas, I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

“He told me to tell you that I was going to destroy Uranus! Why does he want me to blow up a planet?” Dean choked on his beer and was bent double by a coughing fit. Beer dripping from his lips, he gasped furiously, “That little …” He stopped to catch his breath. “Don’t worry about it Cas.” Dammit, his face was heating up, probably from his brain bursting into flames at the images popping unbidden into his head.

Cas looked mystified; he was completely clueless, thank god. Dean allowed himself a second to inwardly squeal at how innocent and cute his boyfriend was, then he was storming off, yelling, “SAM!”


End file.
